A New Start
by Aladailey
Summary: Han Solo had had his heart broken by the Princess a year before. Now, desperate for a job, he agreed to escort a random Senator to Yavin IV after there was an assassination attempt. Little does he know that the random Senator was Leia herself. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter I

**CHAPTER ONE**

Han Solo sat irritably in a familiar cantina, downing yet another drink, Chewie alongside him letting out a howl of disapproval. Han just cast him a nasty look, causing Chewie to seem even more upset. Why he was in this wretched place on Tatooine was beyond him. It was only where the start of his problems were initiated, when some old wizard paid him seventeen thousand credits for a passage to some blown-up planet for himself, some arrogant - smart, coming from the thoughts of Han Solo - boy, and two metal idiots. Yes, he was spiteful. He was Han Solo: he could hold a grudge. He sighed, leaning against the wall in the seat where he had found himself the pleasure of frying a certain bounty hunter. All unimportant now, all meaningless in his mind. Lazily, he picked up the cup of alcohol in front of him, dropping it back down to the table. However much he hated Tatooine, it was, strangely, the safest place for him now. The New Republic had been in operation for little more than a year now, and every day he heard smatters of conversation regarding important people, such as "Luke Skywalker" and "Lando Calrissian" and, lastly and leastly in his point of view, the "Princess Leia Organa-Skywalker". His stomach panged at the torturing thought of the woman, but that was quickly drowned in more alcohol.

After Jabba the Hutt had been killed by none other than the Princess, there was absolutely no government of any form on Tatooine. Sure, they were part of the Republic now, but those idiots one calls politicians have many more important planets to pay attention to. The two or so years since Jabba was destroyed and his grip over everyone was slackened had apparently taken a toll on Mos Eisley and the surrounding cities. People fought in the streets, credits lost virtually all value, and it was not unusual to walk past one or two dead, rotting people, baking in the desert suns, that were not going to be removed until the smell became unbearable. This, off course, made it easier for Han Solo to hide, because there were no records of anyone coming in or out of the planet, and he was thankful that no Republic snobs have come to check. He has disappeared to the ends of the universe.

See, after an incident with someone close to him, he deserted his rank as a general for the new Republic and just flew around for a few months, while the Republic tailed him, desperate to punish him as a military deserter. He was caught at one point - but, by a stroke of luck, that same ship was boarded by pirates shortly after they left the system. Han, being a poor, useless prisoner, and having much anger at the time at the new government, was allowed to live and leave with the pirates after he shot four prison guards. He hated these people almost as much as he hated the Empire. The pirates and he had a good time, due to similarity of interests. After all, what pirate or smuggler did not hear of Han Solo? Soon enough, after two months of pirating, Han Solo and Chewie got sick of being with the pirates, and had a longing to be on the _Millennium Falcon_ once again. The pirates obliged, leaving Han with a promise that if they ever caught him in trouble, they would do whatever they could to help him and his allies - obviously, Han helped them win a lot of money.

So he ended up here. Life now was so dull that the pirates' promise would be useless. They wouldn't even think of attacking a ship coming out of Tatooine, because it would be just a waste of time. And it didn't look like he was going anywhere either. Han Solo downed another drink, finally feeling he drowned his thoughts for the moment, and tossing the bartender some of his few spare credits. He was broke, from not being in a job for so long, but he managed by stealing and some odd jobs he took up every now and then Chewie grunted, following him, walking much more gracefully with his long limbs than the staggering, slightly drunk human in front of him.

Solo seemed on the verge of collapsing, causing Chewie to have to pick up the Corellian to keep him from face-planting the sand. Chewie carried Han all the way to Docking Bay Ninety-four, unlocking the door, letting it slide up, and walking under it, shortly locking it behind him. Everything had to be locked in this godforsaken town now, even with it being more or less empty; the anarchy, as it may be correctly described, enabled people to do whatever they want, but Han and Chewie made their own modifications to the door, equipping it with a top security system. They approached the _Falcon_, where the fastest ship in the galaxy sat. It looked like it hadn't moved in a while. It had a strange, desolate feeling to it, like an empty shell. It lost any of its own character since Han and Chewie returned here.

It only showed how good of a friend Chewie was to Han by the way he took care of him. The ferocious-looking and sounding Wookie had a surprisingly, to those who did not know him, soft heart. He must be able to withstand a lot of frustration to not throw his mighty, furry hands in the air in despair and just leave Han and return to Kyyshek, his home planet. Chewie helped Han when he was drunk, or in a fight; he stopped Han from doing anything rash or stupid to show off, which was already part of the past-smuggler/Rebel General's nature, but heightened by drink and anger. Chewie, now, after punching in the correct security code for the _Falcon_, carried Han to a bunk in one of the quarters, letting out a yowl as he looked at his wasted friend. Immediately, he got a bottle with strange markings on the label and filled with a stranger liquid, and forced Han's head up, pouring some of the liquid into his throat. No doubt this had a burning sensation, because Han instantly afterward started coughing and rubbing his throat. Chewie cocked his head, letting out one of those soft growls from the back of his throat.

"Yeah, Chewie, I'm alright..." Han said, swinging his legs off the bunk and walking to one of the small windows, looking to the door that lead into Docking Bay Ninety-four.

The scene around him seemed the change, and now, instead, he was in front of the _Falcon_, which was in the exact same position it was in now. There was indiscernible yelling, and he can hear himself yelling something to a young man with a white tunic, retreating up the ramp and into his beloved ship. Han himself had his blaster out, and was shooting furiously at five or so Imperial Stormtroopers, then retreating back into his ship, getting ready for take off.

Wait... that couldn't be right. The Empire has already been defeated... the scene around him faded quickly, and there was Han Solo again; sweaty, tired, still looking out the same window, leaning halfway against the wall with his palm pressed up against the wall. No doubt was he feeling nostalgia. No. He couldn't - that ship has taken off, his own glory days were over. No more being renowned by pilots and people everywhere, no more medals of honor, no more sweeping in at last moment with a change of heart in his _Falcon_, ultimately leading to the destruction of the ever-dreaded Death Star... his own whoop of joy being echoed on the comlink by the Rebels on the other side, particularly _her's_... no more lying awake, watching the stars with the princess, thinking of his own hopes, dreams, _meaning_...

That was gone now. All left that he had was a frayed and chipped medal, the comlink long since turned off, and random spatters of memory.

He hated her. _She_ was the cause of this...

Han Solo used to be _Han Solo_, owner of the fastest ship in the galaxy and damn proud of it, he used to be funny, confident - arrogant and egotistical, more like - a smart ass - but in a good way, having to fight the ladies off of him because of his gorgeousness... _now_, however, he was the lame, sorry excuse of a 'retired' general of the great Rebellion, whom no one would give a second glance to - that is, if they spared even any time to give him a first. He would be in the middle of everything, still, with the woman he so desperately loved and his best friend, her brother, able to spend every waking hour in happiness.

Because, unfortunately, he still loved her. And he hated himself for it. That was one thing that he kept trying to drink away. His love for her.

Princess Leia Organa was a confident, hardheaded, beautiful, and intelligent woman that he had the displeasure of meeting on the Death Star with her brother, when both of them had no idea of relation to the other. Han Solo and her were always going at it. They argued over the stupidest things, each wanting to be in total control over every situation. Luke Skywalker, who had first seen the Princess in a hologram message of her pleading for help of Obi-Wan Kenobi, found her on the Death Star as the deadly battleship's tractor beam pulled in Han Solo's ship. They managed to get around, disguised as stormtroopers, while Obi-Wan went in search for Lord Vader. Luke found out they were going to execute the Princess, and finally managed to persuade the very reluctant Solo with a promise of a large sum of money for reward. Han Solo's and Princess Leia's first words to each other were an argument, and they continued to manage to fight over everything that either of the two did until they managed to escape with the _Millennium Falcon_. Even while on the ship, they were butting heads like two male rams fighting over the same square of territory. Finally, before a great battle, he was about to leave with his promised cash - he had a great debt to pay to Jabba the Hutt, for losing some smuggling jobs, and both Luke and Leia were angry that he was leaving. In the middle of the great battle in which Luke Skywalker was about to be killed while almost destroying the Death Star, Han arrived back on the scene, spinning Vader's fighter out of control, enabling the destruction of the Death Star. Him and Luke were awarded a medal of honor, and it was then that Han Solo decided his future was with the Rebellion and the destruction of the evil Empire. While at the Rebel station on the ice world of Hoth, Han let it known to Leia that he _knew_ of her feelings to him, which she denied. Luke went off to battle, then Han escaped Darth Vader with Leia, Chewie, and See-threepio, one of the previously mentioned 'metal idiots'. After a successful escape into an asteroid field - Leia protesting the whole way - Han hid from the searching Empire in a crater of a large asteroid, actually the stomach of a space worm. It was here that Han isolated Leia, and kissed her for the first time. She was fighting him the whole way, but eventually she had to give in to his charm and her own deep feelings for him. Later, as Han was about to be frozen in carbonite to be given to a bounty hunter hired by Jabba, Leia professed to him her love, and he, of course, knew, and told her so. A similar exchange occurred again in the Battle of Endor, when Leia was lying wounded, and Han told her that he loved her. She, as a sort of joke, replied with the same, 'I know.' To him, their relationship was perfect: he was madly in love with her, despite their constant arguments, and he couldn't imagine life without Princess Leia.

And then _she_ had the nerve to, just when he was obviously about to propose to her, end it. Like that. And it broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

_"I'm sorry, Han, I can't do this..."_

_"What in hell's name are you talking about, Leia?"_

_"With the New Republic, well... I just doubt that there'll be any time for, you know, _us_."_

_"..."_

_"I'm not emotionally ready for this, Han, _this has to end_."_

_"Oh, so things get too 'serious' for you, and you just up and leave? Bullshit, Leia. _Bullshit._"_

_"Han, please, I do lov - "_

_"Don't you goddamn try to reason with me, sweetheart. I don't want any crap about your 'business'. You know, you live up to your title, your Worshipfulness, you just think you can just take a man's heart, play with it for a bit, then once you are bored of it you can just throw it away." _

_"Han, st - "_

_"This is _exactly_ why I was the way when you first met me. 'Your friend is quite the mercenary - one who doesn't seem to care about anything... or anyone.' Recognize that? Huh? You want to know why I _was_ like that? Because I was afraid of people like _you_. Stop crying, your highnessness." _

_"Han, you have to re - "_

_"Whatever. I can live without you, Leia, sweetheart. ...Bye."_

_Footsteps, the sound of something metal lifting, and a roar of engines... then it all faded away. _

Thankfully, for his reputation, only the Rebellion knew of their relationship with each other, and of their breakup, so none of this got out. He was relieved. At least one good thing went his way. From what he heard, formal Rebel members hated the idea of them breaking up, especially Luke - but none have been in contact with him for ten months, and he doubted whether there'd be anymore contact ever again.

Han went and took a shower - his first for a while - pulling on some blue breeches, a clean white shirt with a black vest over it, and a blaster fitted into his 'sheathe' for it on his right thigh. He felt refreshed, and better than he had in weeks.

Then there was a knock on the door.

It was quite loud, for him to be able to hear it from across the docking bay and into the _Falcon_. Chewie, with his acute Wookie hearing, had heard it also, letting out a large roar. Han frowned, thankful that he was clean, and then slowly ambled out of the _Falcon_ and towards the docking bay door, taking his blaster and pressing a button, making the door open.

The man behind him appeared to have just been about to knock once again when the door opened. He was dressed in a crisp uniform, bearing the Rebel logo on either shoulder. "Er, sir?" he asked, while Han just shook his head, turning around. The man stepped into the docking bay just before the door closed on him. "Er, are you General Solo?"

"Depends who's looking for him." Han called over his shoulder, once again proceeding into his ship. The man stood back, studying the famed ship for a moment, before hastily and nervously ran up being Han.

"Erm, General Solo - "

"I'm not general Solo anymore, Skippy." he told the man, sitting in a chair in the small mess hall, putting his feet onto the table. Chewbacca appeared right behind the hesitant man, letting out a roar of confusion. This made the man jump a few feet. "Don't worry, Chewie, just someone from our great and good Republic." he said, gesturing and grinning, very sarcastic. 'Skippy' cleared his throat.

"Erm, well, sir, the Republic has acknowledged your leave of absence and request - "

"Leave of absence?" Solo laughed sadistically. "Is that what they call it now? Ten months ago it was desertion." The man cleared his throat, again, uncomfortably.

"Well, sir, they request you to go on an escort mission - one senator had a recent assassination attempt on them, and the Republic seems to recall a certain General owning the fastest ship. They are requesting you escort the senator to Yavin IV, on a serious diplomatic mission." Chewie looked at Han, who was quiet. He hated the Republic at the moment, but it was a job, and it would break the monotony nicely... he wasn't sure, though.

"Who is it that I'm supposed to be escorting?"

"Well, sir, I'm afraid to say that I don't know. The whole thing was kept rather quiet, I was just instructed to give you the message here."

"Yeah?" Han was obviously annoyed. Blubbering idiot. "So I am supposed to do this mission, out of no where, for someone unknown." he said bluntly. "How did you find me?"

The man blubbered for a few moments, before replying with a lame, "I don't know. They just gave me the location and the message, sir."

Han sighed. Useless man probably couldn't even fly anything. "Whaddya think, Chewie? Think we should go for it?" he asked of his furry friend, looking over Skippy's shoulder. Chewie nodded and voiced his obvious approval. "Fine. We'll do it." The man looked extremely relieved.

"Ah, thank you sir, here, just sign here..." he said, holding out what appeared to be a contract on a data screen he carried with him. Han put his thumb on it simply, and it blinked, then on it flashed the words, "CONTRACT SEALED".

"Now, Skippy, get back to where ever you came from, we'll leave as soon as we're ready." he told the man, standing.

"Well, sir, you're expected to leave for Coruscant immediately..."

"I _said_ I'll leave when I'm _ready_." repeated Han stubbornly and dangerously, his hand drifting by his blaster, which he had replaced in its holder. The man looked frightened.

"Ye - yes sir." he said, turning, about to run into Chewbacca, letting out a frightened squeal, then sidestepping the mighty Wookie and jogging, more or less, out of the Docking Bay. Han Solo suddenly grinned, a hint of his old ego and arrogance returning to his face. Chewie moaned lightly.

"Lets clean up this wreck, Chewie, give her some maintenance. I bet you're glad that bloke came along, eh? You were probably getting fed up with me, right?" Han Solo grinned at his furry friend, jogging down the ramp with renewed energy and vigor for life.


	2. Chapter II

**The Violist: **It's... good to see you care. xD  
**SevenTowers: **Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!  
**Freetrader: **Haha, calm down, don't kill me. Flattering, though.

**Note:** x.x Sorry that this took a while to get up, I kept taking it backdown and reloading a new one with theproper breaks, and it still didn't work. --; But, its up now, and Ch. III is comin'.

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ took around four hours to get it so Han Solo felt it was flyable. And there he was, his hands lightly on wheel, feeling his heart fly up with excitement like the _Falcon_ did. He couldn't suppress a smile of joy as he attached his microphone to his ear and so it was facing his mouth and watching Chewie do the same.

"Just like old times, bud." he said, grinning at the Wookie, who howled in reply. The space in front of him was dotted brilliantly with stars. He leaned to the left, getting the coordinates for Coruscant out of the NavaComputer. "One, two, three..." and he pulled the lever, watching the stars fly into a blur as he leaned back in content. This was so natural for him. Han couldn't believe he just had been wasting his life away on drink and feeling sorry for himself. All of his problems seemed to be left behind on the desert planet of Tatooine.

* * *

Hours later, the _Millennium Falcon_ slowed from hyperspace, awaking Han from a doze he fell into while in the cockpit's pilot chair. As he looked at the planet, which was one large city, he couldn't help but grinning. He felt like the old Han Solo, the one before any of his crap happened to him. It was a job simple enough: pick up some guy from Landing Platform 27F, take him to Yavin IV. Easy cash. Life was looking up for him. Finally. After a year, he was actually not drunk and enjoying himself.

They found the landing platform all right, after around fifteen minutes of his initial de-acceleration from light speed. They landed, and Han walked off of his _Falcon_ into the sunset appearing on Coruscant to no one.

"What the hell? A senator, late? _He _seems to not be making a very good impression on me, Chewie." he remarked to his friend with a smirk. With a sigh, he leaned against one of the landing legs of the _Falcon_, seeming casually bored as he examined his nails. His right leg was stepped out, while his left was bent at the knee and tucked under him under the rear, giving off that casual, masculine air that seemed to generate off of him. "Hopefully he doesn't make us wait too long, Chewie." he told his long-time friend.

* * *

"No, I don't _need_ an escort, I tell you I am not in that much trouble, I am perfectly capable of traveling through space by myself, thank you very much - " argued a commanding female voice.

"Senator, please, the Chancellor wishes so, it is only for your own safety..." reasoned another voice, male this time.

"I still don't see the need. If you don't remember, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself on _numerous _occasions, which I do not feel like naming at this moment - " Princess Leia Organa-Skywalker argued on the way to the landing platform where she was to board the ship that was to take her to Yavin. Truth was, she was too stubborn to admit that she was in danger, and that she needed to take a private ship with a skilled pilot to her destination. She knew this, but that wasn't going to stop her fighting.

Since she, well, for lack of a better word, 'dumped' Han, her work had become her life. She was convinced she had done the right thing, for both herself and the smuggler. Now that he was out of her life for good, they both can move on. Many people had protested to her decision: her brother, Luke, plus most of the pilots, especially Wedge and Janson. They never got along anyways, right? Right. She tried to date a few men at first, but she always broke off with them also, on the excuse that the New Republic needed far too much of her time and energy for her to be fooling around with men. It was the same thing she got rid of Han for, so it was perfectly plausible.

Leia correctly assumed that, out of loyalty to her, Luke would refrain from contacting his former buddy. He had argued relentlessly about it in the beginning, but he eventually gave in. Still, he managed to slip Han into a few of their conversations, which the Princess met with stony silence then a quick change of subject. She knew that it was occasionally, on accident, since Han had been a huge part of both of their lives in the past, but most of the time he was trying to make her feel guilty for leaving the smuggler. Not a very Jedi thing to do, but it was definitely a thing that a brother would do. She knew that it didn't concern him, anymore, as much as it used to, since he was extremely busy with the new Jedi Order, and Leia was relieved.

"Senator Leia Organa-Skywalker," started the exasperated, pompous senator. "We all know that you are capable, but we simply cannot _afford_ to lose you in such an early stage for the New Republic. You are a skilled leader, and a wonderful negotiator, and we need to take every precaution if it means keeping you alive!" They walked through the doors to the outside platform, with the Princess arguing and keeping her eyes on the man in front of her.

"The assassin failed once, I am sure he will wait a bit to come up with a better plan before trying again! I assure you, Senator, that I am out of harms way! At least for the time being." she added.

"That's right. _For the time being_. Who knows if the end of this 'time being' will be while you are en route to Yavin, and then your public ship is boarded and you are kidnapped?"

"Oh, and you can completely and utterly trust _this_ pilot? How do you know he isn't an Imperial with a grudge?" she asked, waving her hand to the human at the ship in front of her, who had slowly stood up. Obviously, she was too busy losing her argument to pay quite attention to who was there.

"This pilot used to work for the Rebel Alliance!" puffed up the other senator immediately. "He made quite a contribution to many victories that we have had!"

"Oh? Then why have not I heard of him before?" she asked, angrily, still too focused to even look at who she was talking about.

"Well, your Worship." said a deep, casual voice to her left. "It seems like we're stuck together anyway."

* * *

Han watched as Leia Organa-Skywalker looked around to him finally, taking a step backwards in great surprise. Yes. Of course his luck had to make his life more miserable in accompanying the Princess on a twenty-hour flight to Yavin IV. That didn't stop any sarcastic comment from coming from his mouth, obviously, and he had enough dignity for himself left to make his face blank of any emotion save slight amusement.

"...Han." she said, shakily, swallowing. It gave him a sick satisfaction to see how much he unnerved her just by him saying those ten words. She turned to the other man, who seemed surprised that they looked as if they knew each other personally. "I am not going." she said, flatly, about to turn. "I will wait for the next transport.

"Ah, your Highnessness, did I upset you already?" Han grinned, knowing he was being cruel and liking it. She seemed to have a guilty conscious anyhow, and he may as well humor _that_. "Don't worry, Senator." he mumbled easily to the man who didn't believe his ears. "I'll take her. Before someone murders her in her sleep." he called that last comment, a little too loudly, to the Alderaanian who seemed to be brimming with anger and fear, from what he suspected. "I mean, we all know how much of a tragedy that would be. To have the her Worshipfulness, the Senator Princess' _pure_ heart to be absent from this galaxy - "

"You can shut it, laserbrains, we've heard enough." Leia snapped at him in interruption. "I tell you, I will not go."

"Why? Are you afraid of this man? He seems perfectly nice to me."

Han grinned. This stupid senator obviously did not recognize his so heavily sarcastic words. How he managed to become a politician was beyond him. "Yes, your Highness, I have nothing but good intentions. Besides, what would the Supreme Chancellor say when you refuse an order, and are in the firing range of this assassin?"

"Listen, it was a _request_, and therefore I have every right to refuse - "

"Han Solo has an excellent point, Senator, you may very well be killed if you stay here any longer, especially to wait for a private enough transport to bring you to Yavin IV."

"That's alright, Senator, I'm sure the Princess has a very good reason for distrusting a traitor General like me." Leia took a deep breath, glaring at Han deeply. Suddenly, she pushed past him, starting up the ramp.

"I have a bad feeling about this... I'm going to regret ever setting foot on this junk pile..." she muttered, as Han smirked and followed her up, with Chewie right behind him, who had kept very quiet during that whole exchange. Now, he let out a series of howls and barks.

"Don't tell me I shouldn't have done this, Chewie, consider it as... payback." A few more, slightly angry growls from the Wookie were emitted, which Han decided to ignore.


	3. Chapter III

**Freetrader: **Thanks for the review, again!  
**From-Heaven2Earth: **Thank you, I love reviews like this...:D

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE**

_Well, I suppose I was right in thinking that Han had moved on with his life,_ Leia thought, throwing her two bags into Han's captain quarters. If she was going to go on this trip, she may as well take the best room. Still, she sensed something deeper, behind Han's cunning sarcasm and obvious resentment. It was hard to exactly place, with her newly acquired Force skills she still barely recognized. Sadness? Grief, maybe? Shock? Regret? If so, regret over what? Leia nearly fell as the _Millennium Falcon_ took off without warning. Grumbling, she stood straight, balancing herself with her hand on the wall. She could still not stop the rush of emotions that came upon her while Han was in her presence for that brief moment, although. _No,_ she reasoned with herself determinedly. _Everyone has these feelings when meeting someone from their past, no matter how moved on they are. I was naïve and young, and I made the right choice._ That's what she kept convincing herself of, anyways.

* * *

Solo did not really want to do this either, despite his outer appearance on the subject. The only thing compelling him was the thought of revenge. He stubbornly ignored that one possibility for his agreement to continue on this job _may have been_ the thought of spending twenty hours with Leia, which could either be torturous or joyful. Both, maybe, but torturous was the more likely that was to happen. Which could be enjoyable, if approached from the right way - which rarely happened when one is speaking of Han Solo, the Corellian ex-smuggler. He heard the Princess walk in and sit in the navigator's chair. Chewie turned around, letting out a series of joyous howls and barks to the Princess. Leia smiled, not knowing exactly what the Wookie said but inferring that it was a good thing.

"He's glad to see you." Solo said, pressing some buttons into the NavaComputer.

"Well, at least I will have _some_ enjoyable company on this long ride here." she shot at him, calmly, before turning to Chewie, who was looking between the two apprehensively.

"Its great to see you too, Chewie. Its been too long." she said, reaching around and wrapping her arms around the Wookie's neck and giving him a kiss on his furry cheek, ignoring a snort from Han. Chewie gladly hugged her back, letting out his happy... sounds, hugging Leia so tight that she feared her ribs might give way.

"We're jumping to light speed." Han informed them quietly, pulling back a lever and watching the stars start to fly by. Leia and Chewie withdrew from their embrace to watch the sight, but after it passed for a few seconds all three stood up to do something elsewhere. Han roughly pushed past her, and she made an attempt to slap him, but he was already gone. Fuming, Leia decided to follow him.

"Han, exactly _what_ is your problem?" she asked, following him to the kitchen where he was getting out a glass of more alcohol.

"_My_ problem, your Worship?" he asked incredulously, pausing to stare at her with a shot glass and a bottle in his hand.

"Yes, _yours_." Leia replied. "And since when do you drink?"

"Its just a habit I've picked up over the past year." he said nastily, taking a shot directly from the bottle while Leia watched in disgust. Did she do _that_ to him? "And I don't have a problem."

"Oh, then how do you explain your behavior down at the landing platform?"

"My _behavior_?" Han asked, taking a step closer to her after setting down both the bottle and the glass.

"Yes. With the sarcasm and the threats." she reminded him.

"Now, your Worshipful Highnessness, you know if I made any threats to you Dumbo down there would have me arrested." he said, gruffly, still walking towards her. She took a step back.

"Go away." Leia told him, not bothering to point out that his threats were too subtle for 'Dumbo' to detect. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Obviously."

"What do you mean, obviously?"

"You're trembling again." before Leia knew it, he had her pressed up against the wall. "What is it this time?" he asked, his face impossibly close to hers.

"Anger?" she 'stated', trying to sound forceful. Han laughed.

"Try again." he said, stepping back, grinning at her, and walking back to the counter to pick up the alcohol and the glass. Leia looked furious, and she let out a 'trembling' breathe, before fixing her eyes on him, hoping to detect any signs of weakness. She noted that his hand shook very slightly as he poured some of the alcohol into the shot glass, before he downed that. "Well, good-bye your Highness, I'm going to my quarters."

Leia grinned as he left the room, waiting for his outcry of rage when he learned that she already settled in. He deserved it.

* * *

Han walked down the halls, his face tinted with red from his previous act. It had taken all of his self-control to not do what it looked like he was about to do there, then make it look like a joke. He did have to say, it worked quite nicely, even though the whole time his stomach was tightening almost painfully from being so close to the woman. He was still smiling in pleasure when he entered his room, but then his smile vanished and was replaced with a look of surprise mingled with anger. No way. _He_ slept here. "Princess!" he yelled, turning. She politely came to meet him on the halls.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked innocently.

"What the hell is your stuff doing in the Captain's quarters?" he asked, furiously pointing behind him. He watched as she fought to keep her own smile from forming on her face.

"Why, Captain, I'm surprised at you. On all of our previous trips you _made_ me use the Captain's quarters."

"Yeah, well, that was different." Han said angrily.

"How so?" Oh, how she seemed to love to torture him even more.

"Why in the hells am I going to tell you?"

"Because you still love me." Han took a step back in surprise. How could he think that it wouldn't be that obvious?

"No I don't." he grumbled, pushing past her, hearing her light footsteps follow him.

"Oh? Trust me, Han, I know."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face her. "Like you did a year ago?"

Leia glared at him. "Listen, Han, I was young and naïve then, and jumping into a relationship - "

"We were _in _a relationship, Leia! We were in one since Hoth! And you know for a fact that you weren't naïve, and if I even attempted to hint that you were, even in a joke, you would have shot me with my own blaster!" he started to yell at her.

"_Of course_ I wouldn't have wanted to admit it! But I didn't love you, so it would have been the best thing for both of us!"

"You did love me! You tried to tell me that!"

Leia paused. Now that she thought about it, that was true.

"But _no_, you were too _emotionally unstable _to _jump into a relationship_, as you so kindly put it! How in hell were you _emotionally unstable_, Leia? Tell me that!"

"_Because of you!_" she yelled straight back, some of her hair falling out of her elaborate braids. Han took a step back in surprise, but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah?" he sneered. "And what did I do to make you unstable? Did I pay too much attention to you?"

She seemed to have had her little plan backfired on her. She had meant for that comment to make him walk away, and she had said it in anger; she knew it wasn't true. She paused for a moment, and then started to walk away, unable to make a reply. She should have known that Han would fight her, tooth and nail, just as much as she fought him to win this argument. It was just how Han and her worked. He walked after her, triumphant.

"Go away, Han. Oh, and do me a favor." she turned to him. "Never contact me again after I step off this wreck onto Yavin."

"That won't be a problem, your Worship." he leered at her, glaring.

"And not Luke, either."

"You can't stop me from contacting him. He's your brother, not your slave. I wanna check up on he's doin' every once in a while."

Leia felt slightly guilty from making everyone Han knew to sever ties with him.

"Come to think of it, how is Luke doing? Did he purposely stay out of contact with me since you broke my heart?" he asked with a sneer, receiving a hard slap on the face from Leia. Why he deserved that was beyond him, because he usually had a drift on why Leia ever got mad at him. She turned on her heel, stalking away, before he just as furiously went back into the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's chair. The Wookie next to him let out a few howls.

"I know, Chewie..." Han said wearily, pressing on a few buttons. "Another argument, just like old times... She started it." he added, rather childishly. He decided to stay on the cockpit for a while, and after a bit, after Chewie went to rest, Leia joined him, sitting in the navigator's chair.

"By the way, Luke's doing fine." she said grumpily, crossing her arms. "He started a Jedi academy on Yavin IV. That's really the reason you're taking me there, to visit him."

"Oh, good, I was worried that I was flying you around for twenty hours for a reason that really didn't count."

"He's my _brother_, Han." she defended.

"Yeah, whatever..." he muttered, looking at the ship traveling through hyperspace right in front of him.

"And Wedge and Janson and all those guys?" he inquired.

"I heard Wedge is marrying, and Janson is doing fine from when I last saw him."

"Which was?"

She scowled at him, trying to decide if this was a question not so offending that she could answer. "Three standard months ago." she said coolly. She switched to a different subject. "Why did you desert?"

"No, Princess, I took an extended leave of absence." he replied, quoting Skippy.

Leia sighed. "Seriously, nerf-herder."

Han looked around at the old nickname, to find a malicious smirk playing on Leia's lips. His hazel eyes locked on her deep brown ones for a moment, before he looked back at the window.

"I needed to get away."

"From me?"

"Well, you're suddenly the smart one."

Leia's face hardened again at his smart-ass reply. "How? I heard the Republic caught you at one point, but then we never heard from that ship again."

"I went to Tatooine. Your little Republic is doing a great job over there, I must say."

Leia couldn't decide if that was sarcastic or not, so she took the easy route and ignored it. "And the ship?"

"Intercepted by pirates. They took me on their for a while, but then they let me go when I told them Chewie and I wanted to get back on the _Falcon_."

"They just let you go?" Leia asked, amazed. "Just like that?"

Han smirked. "We got along. I helped them sack the Republic ship, then hide the loot. Pirates and me have a lot in common, from what I found out."

Leia snorted. "Oh, yes. That's right. Mr. Smuggler knows all his little tricks, doesn't he?"

"You got it, sister."

"So you went to Tatooine after that?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to be caught by the Republic again, so I just went to the place where they wouldn't find me. I jammed all communications to and from the _Falcon_, so even if I was drunk I wouldn't do anything stupid."

Leia felt a pang of remorse. So she did cause his drinking, after all. She was managed to be saved from a reply by being jerked forward into the co-pilot's seat in front of her, falling on the ground, while Han managed to stop from falling on the controls. "What the hell...?" He heard a yell of annoyance from one of the cabins, where Chewie slept, where he had undoubtedly had fallen off a bunk.

"What is going on, Han? We can't be there yet!"

"Well, obviously, your Worship." he said angrily, standing and walking out of the cockpit and into the main control room. "Chewie! Get your furry butt over here!" he called, lifting up a floor covering and tossing it aside, hopping into a place full of interconnecting wires and machinery.

"I knew this piece of junk wouldn't get us anywhere!" Leia said, angrily. "What, is it the hyper drive motivator again? Like always?"

"Shut up, Princess, you're not helping!" shouted Han from below. Suddenly, the ship shook again, and Leia restrained herself from falling into the hole after Han.

"What was that?" she shouted, more full of nerves than everything. Han shushed her, listening.

"Dammit..." he muttered, hoisting himself out.

"What's going on?" demanded Leia, following Han.

"We're being boarded."

"WHAT? I thought I was supposed to be safe on this thing!"

"Yeah, well, the hyper drive has been out of sync for a while so all this traveling was too much on it." he said, hurrying through the halls. "Chewie!" he called. "Gather up anything worth value, we're being boarded!"

Leia herself went back to Han's cabin, and started throw things out of her bags, gathering up anything with sentimental or Republic value, including flimsies, holo-recordings, and various memory chips. She turned to hurry back out, and found a blaster being pointed at her face.

"Aha, its the Princess herself. I told you this was the correct ship. Go inform the Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

A good look at the man holding her at blaster point told her he was one of the few Imperials left in this galaxy, from one of those Imperial regions on the outskirts. The New Republic had not managed to take those planets, because there were so many Imperials lying around that it had been difficult to fight a war on unknown territory.

"So, Princess, of to a little visit to your brother? Don't worry, he'll be joining you soon enough..." Suddenly, roars broke out, and it sounded like something heavy was thrown against the wall. Blaster shots rang through the air.

"What the..." started the man, making the mistake of looking around. Leia took this as her chance, and swatted the blaster away. That blaster went off, shooting a window that was in the cabin, and suddenly the oxygen dissapeered out of Leia's lungs as a vacuum was created in the room. The door to the cabin started closing as the ship attempted to seal off the potentially harmful area. Deciding she would confront Han about updating his windows to withold the advanced blaster fire later, she grabbed the blaster from the surprised Imperial's hands.

"On the ground!" she shouted, reversing roles and pointing the blaster. No noise came out of her mouth, however, and she was starting to feel light-headed. She fell, from the air rushing out of the room at a rapid pace, closely followed by objects. The bag full of her items rushed past her, and she made a grab for it, successfully locking it onto her elbow. The Imperial that used to be on the floor was now in the air, also flying toward the small window, one of his legs getting sucked through. He was desperately struggling, an Leia grabbed onto a pole, holding it for dear life while her mind was sending flashes of color from the lack of oxygen. She was only vaguely aware of being grabbed by the upper arm and pulled through.


	4. Chapter IV

**QueenOfAces:** Haha, yeah, Leia is being kinda stupid - but whatevah.  
**SailorLeia: **Thanks! 3 the compliments on my writing.

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR**

Han Solo had rushed to find Chewie, and was unaware that the Princess had run in the other direction.

"Chewie!" he called, and nearly ran into the large, angry Wookie. "Dammit, Chewie, hurry!" he shouted, running to the cockpit, looking over a series of lights. Something strange caught his eye. 'HYPERDRIVE: ENABLED' said something next to one of the red lights. Han was immediately confused. "What...?" He was interrupted by anxious barks from the Wookie.

"'Where's Leia?'" he repeated. "Isn't she...?" he turned around, and found that Her Worship had not followed him, like he assumed. "Dammit!" he cursed, yet again, before tearing out of the cockpit.

"I suggest you stop right there, Solo." said an accented voice, and Han turned around, furious.

"...An Imp? Aren't you guys dead?" he asked, amazed.

"Not quite, Solo. Where is the Princess?"

"What Princess? I ain't got no idea what you're talkin' about, Scruffy."

"Don't play games with me, Solo." said the Imperial, as more rushed past him, searching the ship. "I know for a fact from a mole on Coruscant that the Princess was leaving from Platform 27F and heading to Yavin IV, starting at 1500 hours, this day."

"Well, that mole of yours doesn't seem to be doing his job very well, is he, Scruffy?"

"Don't smart mouth me, Solo - " he started, but looked around curiously as he heard voices coming from another room. Chewie took this chance and roared, throwing the Imperial against the wall while Han quickly drew his blaster and shot the guy. Something hot whizzed past his ear, and after three more shots, he killed more Imperials rushing onto the ship. He could hear another shot, coming from somewhere else, and then he felt a great pulling as air and small object rushed past him.

"Chewie! Come on!" he shouted, but like Leia, no sound escaped his lips. He rushed to his quarters, and Chewie pried the door open just as it was about to close, bracing it. Han looked around to see another Imp dangling from a window, then Princess Leia clinging for dear life onto a metal pole, and looking as if she was losing the battle. Han reached in, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her away. He had difficulty with this, as the vacuum was stronger than ever in this room, but it was managed, and he threw her onto the floor, shortly collapsing onto his knees afterwards. Both him and Chewie were breathing like Banthas during a heat wave on Tatooine, but what worried Han was that the Princess didn't seem to be breathing at all. He bent over her, but then she suddenly coughed, gratefully sucking in the air.

"Han..." she said, weakly. Han seemed to understand her confusion.

"If I didn't rescue you I would have a price on my head so large that Boba Fett would come back from the dead just to get me." he said gruffly, standing up. "And it would be very hard to live peacefully with everyone after my tail."

Leia sat up, annoyed. "Well, I'm glad to see that you have _somewhat_ of a heart." she said irritably. Chewie pulled her to her feet, but then more Imperials rushed in, once noting that their prisoners weren't being rushed on board.

"Well, you should have just let me die in there." she shot at Han, once all of them threw their weapons on the floor.

"I think I already explained this scenario to you, your Worship." he shot back, as binders were placed around their wrists and they were forced out of the Falcon.

"I don't know what happened, Princess." Han said, ignoring their strict orders not to talk as they were led to the detention block. Leia held her head high, refusing to look intimidated. "I mean, I went back to the cockpit, and it said the hyperdrive was working."

"Maybe your junkie ship isn't to blame, after all." she said cooly, as all three were shoved into the same detention block.

"What are they doing in the same cell?" asked a muffled voice.

"This ship is too small, sir, all the other cells are taken, sir."

"Then shoot the Corellian and the Wookie."

"I can't, sir, her Empress told us directly to bring any of the Senator Princess' companions along, sir."

Han heard more grumbling, then sat on the hard, steel cot.

"So I suppose you've already gone through this whole procedure, your Highness?" he asked, lazily, referring to her time in the Death Star.

"Yes, Han, except the company was much better that time." Leia replied icily, sitting on the cot also, crossing her arms and her legs. Chewie let out a roar. "Except you, Chewie." Leia said, smiling at the Wookie, who grunted and sat next to the Princess. Han interrupted the short silence.

"What happens now?"

"We wait, Han."

"For this Empress?"

"I suppose so."

Another silence.

"What do you know about her, anyhow?"

"Not much." admitted Princess Leia. "She was in league with Palpatine - "

"Who?"

"... The Emperor, Han."

"Ah. Yes. I knew that. Go on."

Leia snorted before continuing.

"After Palpatine was killed, she retreated to a planet still under Imperial control. Now she reigns. She's doing a good job at it, from what I hear, instilling fear into every heart that comes within a parsec of her."

"What's her name?"

"Jade. Mara Jade."

"Hm. Can't say I've heard of her."

"Well, if you'd watch the holo-news every once in a while, maybe you would have." Leia snapped, quite annoyed.

"Whatever, Leia." Han said, resting his head against the cold steel wall.

They waited in silence again, and this went on for another hour... perhaps more, it took so long to pass that Han eventually lost any way of tracking the time. Then the door slid open, and five or six storm troopers marched in, as well as the Lieutenant that captured them.

"Take them to Her." he ordered the stormtroopers, who immediately marched forward, tugging the three people up. Leia complied silently, but Han and Chewie were having trouble giving in. Chewie roared, tossing the one trying to take him out of the door, causing everyone to duck. Then five blasters were pointed in his direction.

"Chewie!" yelled Han, ceasing to attempt to jerk his way free, finally seeing sense. "You're fighting a losing battle there, pal." he told his friend, who let out a pitiful moan, then allowed himself to be escorted out with Han and Leia.

Han couldn't help but admire Leia, the way she kept a casual and cool face on, while Han kept sneering at his captors, and the way that she held her chin high, and that the way she walked made it seem like these stormtroopers were a royal escort, and a necessity for her safety. In other words, she was acting like she had total and complete control over them all.

They were led through the halls, and then through a large door, where there seemed to be a makeshift throne room for this new Empress. Han made sure he put on a look of boredom and amusement on his face, trying not to let his fear show through, and Chewie just growled at anyone who dared so much as glance up at him. They were brought before the throne, and were forced on their knees - Han was much less graceful in this than Leia, who dropped onto one knee at a small push from the clone behind her. Han at least tried to fight his 'escort' in this aspect, but, like he told Chewie, he was just fighting a losing battle. Soon enough, he submitted. He looked up at the Empress that was responsible for all of this, and was quite surprised that she looked nothing like the Emperor that Luke had described him. She was a young woman, twenty-three or twenty-four was Han's guess, with shining red hair and a malicious smile plastered onto her red lips.

"So, Organa and Solo." she said, her smooth voice cutting the silence like a knife. "I thought you two broke up?"

"We did." said Han, rudely up at her.

"Oh? Then I suppose she's using you for a little fling, seeing as she can get no other man and you'd come crawling back to her on all fours?" Han was about to retort to this, but Leia beat him to it.

"I wouldn't use Han for that, Jade, and I also feel no need to be a whore and take a different man to my bed each night." she shot at the Empress, whose coy smiled instantly vanished from her face.

"Did you just call me a whore, Organa? Or shall I say Skywalker? Your brother is on Yavin, is he not?" Han watched Leia's face contort in fury, and he credited her for the fact that she let no fear, which he knew she felt, slip onto her features.

"Luke will always be a much more advanced Jedi than you, Jade, and if you try to take him he'll strike you down so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you. In fact, you're not even at Jedi status. You're a Sith puppet with too much ego."

Han snorted. Not more of this hokey Force business.

"What?" Shot both women at him, with identical, stubborn glares. Han looked in between the two, shocked.

"Nothing." he muttered, raising his eyebrows at the pair of them. "Don't get excited." he added, letting out an exasperated sigh. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Great choice in guys, Princess, that one's a real charmer."

"Glad you think so." Han said, this time beating Leia to a counter.

"Princess, you will be interrogated while your two _friends_ here are executed. Shortly afterward, you will join Solo and the Wookie."

Chewbacca let out an immediate roar of protest, while Han looked up sharply.

"Well, I'm glad it will be an end to this monotonous journey."

"I'm surprised that your brain can process such a multisyllabic word." said Jade swiftly.

"I mean, you can at least put holovision in some of the cells, then maybe your prisoners won't be so cranky when you interrogate them." Han continued, as if he didn't hear the Empress. "And who knows, you may have a chance to bed a few, considering how much you seem to like to do that."

Mara Jade stood, withdrawing her purple lightsaber and turning it on. Its hum made its own melody, and with each move the hum got more intense, than ceased. Han eyed the lightsaber without any fear.

"I'm going to be executed anyway, so I suppose having it done sooner wouldn't make much of a difference, save the endless hours of boredom heading my way."

Jade looked absolutely furious. Corellians. They're all the same. "Take them away." she ordered the storm troopers, who heaved Han and Chewie to their feet.

"Wait, Empress, I have one question. Can you answer me, seeing as I only have a few hours to live? A dying man's request?"

"What?" Jade snapped. What harm could it do, anyways? Solo spoke the truth; he wouldn't be living much longer anyways.

"Exactly _how_ small is your head without all that makeup?"

Jade let out a scream of fury, summoning a metal pipe to her hands and heaving it with all of her might at Solo, who ducked, causing it to ricochet off the storm trooper's white helmet and to the wall. Solo just laughed, as another trooper quickly took his companion's place and roughly pulled Solo out. Leia couldn't help but chuckle, amused. She knew that Han Solo would do nothing but dish out his wit since he was going to die in a few hours anyways. _Die_,Leia thought, the resolution finally hitting her. _Would I be able to handle that, considering all the help he has given me over the course of this journey? Not even this little trip, but to the Rebellion and Luke?_ Leia would never be able to forgive herself for acting so horribly to Han when he died, and the amused chuckle from moments before seemed suddenly far off. She looked up to see Jade watching her closely.

"You're sad that Han is going to die. I can sense it." Jade said.

"And why do you care?"

"I don't." Jade said, smirking down at the Princess. "It just gives me satisfaction, I suppose."

"Yes, well, once you feel love, you won't be so amused. That is, _if_ you ever feel love."

"You love him, all of the sudden? What happened to you dumping him?"

"...That was a mistake. I was afraid."

Jade laughed. "Fear? Fear classifies weakness. Therefore, you are weak. I do know love, Leia."

"Right." Leia said, sarcastically.

"Of course. I love myself, my Empire, everything that the Force has given me!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up in the air as if welcoming all the gifts.

"Your greed will backfire on you, Jade, you know that. The Force has no room for greediness, so therefore all this will come back to you at one point."

"That I doubt, Skywalker."


	5. Chapter V

**From-Heaven2Earth:** Well, here's the update! Hope you like!

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE **

Han was being led down the corridors, and he was making it as much as a hassle as possible for the storm troopers. He would purposely trip both himself as well as them, and once he reached around and tapped far side of one of the storm trooper's head, then thwacked him as the clone looked around. "Ha! I knew you couldn't see in those helmets. Trust me. I tried once. They're not even capable of withstooding blast fire, you krethin' idiot."

For that, he received a knock on the head from a hilt of a blaster, silencing him temporarily as they threw him and Chewie into the same cell.

After an hour, he awoke with a massive headache, and he groaned quietly, while Chewie cocked his head then poked him.

"Ahh... no, Chewie, I'm not in the mood, let me sleep..." Chewie roared. "What?" Han snapped, rising, rubbing the side of his head. A few more woofs and barks. "I'm not in the mood for listening to you correct me. Of course 'withstooding' is a word."

* * *

"Skywalker, I knew that when your fool of a father couldn't get any info out of you," started Jade, irritated, as she circled Leia like a vulture. "That you would be hard to crack. But I am not that easily apt to failure. You _will_ tell me my desired information." 

"I do not have a weak mind, Jade; you can't use your senile understanding of the Force to force me to reveal vital secrets of the Republic."

"Then, I suppose, I will introduce you to someone... I believe you've met...?"

Leia looked around sharply. A memory flashed before her eyes, of a cell, unlike this room, and a tall man dressed head to black standing slightly to the right and behind the droid coming at her. A black probe droid; circular, floating, with a long needle protruding at the left side when coming at its victim. Quite capable of making victims tell secrets they swore to never tell at all, torturous to mind... or the body... it became one big jumble when it actually bore on its victim. Leia has experienced this once before, when Darth Vader tried to get her to tell the location of the Rebel base, which she even refused to give after her home planet was destroyed by the Death Star.

"No..." she moaned.

"Tell me, and I might let you die peacefully."

Leia paused, then shook her head rapidly, starting to back away as it slowly floated towards her. Mara Jade stepped, so Leia backed up against her legs.

"I know that all you'll do is subject this to me, anyways, Jade." Leia said, her voice quivering.

"You overestimate me, although I'm quite flattered that you would think I would do that."

"It was not a compliment." Leia's voice and pitch rose as the probe droid kept coming nearer.

"Anything is a compliment, Leia, as long as you take it in the right sense."

Leia Organa-Skywalker was scared out of her wits. That in itself made her angry. She was supposed to be strong for her Republic. _She will not accede_. She set her trademarked determined glare, and sat up a bit straighter, ready to face this as it came to her. She will not give Mara Jade the satisfaction in knowing that she was as scared as a little girl.

A needle jabbed into her, and she tried to use her weak Force senses to override the pain as truth serum and drugs flowed through her veins, but to no avail. Leia gasped, clenched her teeth, then her mind went blank as the pain raided her thoughts, her senses. On hindsight, she could feel a tremor on the ship - but she couldn't tell how deep into the interrogation this was, because her awareness of time was depleted so every minute seemed like an hour, every hour seemed like twelve. Mara Jade was laughing in the background, _that_ she could remember. The laughter stopped... shortly after... or before... or during the trepidation... was that in her head? Did it really happen, or was that how she was just feeling? She couldn't tell anymore, and at one point, she knew she collapsed.

* * *

x.x Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote some more, but after consulting two people I decided it needed to end there. There may be an update early tomorrow morning. By early I mean before five. xD 


	6. Chapter VI

**jude firefly**:Thanks. Yeah, when I learned to write I relied heavily on dialogue - I need character interaction for me to be interested in the story, haha.  
**SuP3R G1R**: Thanks for taking the time to read it, you don't know how much I appreciate that.  
**Doreen**: Thanks!  
**Saber Girls: **Whoa, you reviewed for every chapter. oo; xDHm, lets see... _Ch. 1_: Yes, Leia was a bit stupid. Your next comment was answered... _Ch. 2_: Yeah, I liked writing that part. I had fun there. Someone else may be setting them up, then again, it could just be a coicidence. I didn't really think that far. xD _Ch. 3_: Yeah, I'm pretty sure it would from what I learned in Science class last year, and Leia's eyes would be popping out of their sockets and she would slowly be turning inside out... not to be gruesome. xD I thought I needed that situation there, but I couldn't have her die. Concerning her Jedi training, at the moment she hasn't had much time to focus on that - she knows the basics, like sensing for Force-signatures, but she hasn't gotten too into that at this time frame. Concerning the "Organa/Organa-Skywalker" thing, that's just an error on my part. I spent nights upon nights in bed thinking of that first chapter, so I had most of the wording down, but I personally think of her as "Organa" and I forget to add her real surname. I'll try to set that right. _Ch. 4_: Thanks for the compliment. I dunno why I made Mara out like whore, I didn't really think of her like that as I was writing that, just someone who likes her pleasure. And Leia is exaggerating a bit out of strong dislike. Thanks for the review, though. xD _Ch. 5_: Did I type 'withstood'? - checks - Ahh, I did. Well, I meant 'withstooding'.  
x.x That's a long review answer. But thanks, Saber, I love reviews.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX**

There were a few hours of waiting, mostly in silence, thinking about what was going to befall them. The door to their cell slid open, and Han and Chewie stood up quietly. It was inevitable. Han wouldn't put up a fight. Not just yet, anyways. He exchanged a look with Chewie, and for a few moments they walked on in silence. They reached the execution room, and the door slid open, and a few storm troopers were dragging out a lifeless body. Suddenly, the floors started shaking, as well as the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a lieutenant into his comlink. There was a short pause.

"Pirates, sir, they boarded through the main gate."

The lieutenant hissed. "We'll deal with them later!" he shouted at the stormtroopers, who were loading their guns. "Execute them, now!" he screeched, pointing at Han and Chewie with his hat askew. Han and Chewie took this chance, and Chewie bellowed, bragging a surprised trooper around the wrist with both hands, flinging him into three more. Han punched the lieutenant, both fists since his wrists were also tight in binders. He heard a click, turned, and found a blaster pointed straight at his face. Ten more troopers plus another lieutenant-type person had arrived on the scene.

"Take them. Tell the Empress that they're dead." he ordered; six troopers rushedup, with four the Chewie and two to Han. Han could vaguely hear another turn on his comlink and speak into it. "Bring them in." Han was forced into the room. Even he, with absolutely no Force-sense, could feel the death in the room. He was thrown onto a table, which they bound his legs and arms onto. He only knew they were doing the same to Chewie.

"I will administer it myself. Any last words, Solo?"

Han replied with a wad of saliva in the man's face. He wiped it off in disgust.

"Very well." he told Han, who relaxed his neck, closing his eyes. _This is it,_ he thought, feeling the cold needle be administered into his vein, and slight pressure.

_I love you, Leia._

* * *

The Empress looked up in her first satisfaction of the day. Leia was sprawled out all over the floor, exhausted and in pain, but very much conscious. Leia was stubborn; she had gotten nothing out of the girl in her agony.

"Captain Solo and the Wookie are dead." she informed the Princess, and Leia's heart dropped down to her stomach.

_Dead. Han. Dead._

"I don't believe it." said Leia hoarsely, in too much pain to even think off attempting to reach him through the Force.

"Do believe it, Skywalker, because its done. They administered the poison just now."

Leia choked out a sob. For all their arguments, their disagreements, their apparent hatred and grudges against each other, Leia realized that she loved the Captain even more. Especially now that he was dead, his absence hit her full on. Leia felt hot tears stream from the corners of her eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry. You'll soon join the Captain and that dim-witted beast." smirked Jade.

Leia looked up, in a glare of deep, undying hatred. She suddenly screamed, stood up, and was knocked off her feet again as the ship jolted.

"Just pirates. Don't worry: they'll be dealt with."

Leia ignored this bit. What did she care about pirates? She stood again, walking up the steps and to the Empress, reaching her hand back, reading to slap Mara Jade, trying to vent out her emotions. Mara ducked, then twisted, grabbing Leia's wrists, promptly twisting and making the Senator flip in midair then land sprawling on her back.

"Don't even attempt to fight me, Leia. You'll sorely lose."

Leia, in all of her rage, stood again, ignoring the pain in her wrist. Mara jumped at her, and Leia caught her, knocking both to the ground. Leia rolled, digging her elbow into the Empress' neck, just realizing that tears were still coming as she saw some drop onto Mara Jade's face. This distracted her for the brief, crucial second as Mara Jade reversed positions, and drew her purple lightsaber, breathing heavily and an ugly bruise appearing on her neck. The lightsaber went ever so close to Leia's own neck, and she could feel the heat and energy radiate onto her skin. Leia clenched her teeth, leaning her head back, as if that would bring the lightsaber any further away from her.

_I love you, Han.

* * *

_

Sorry for the short chapter: I just felt like it needed to end there. The next chapter is almost done, though. Willl be updated tomorrow, 'cause I needah get to me homework now. 


	7. Chapter VII

**FromHeaven-2Earth: **Haha, I say that a lot too. Here's more, hopefully you aren't dead yet. _Ch. 5_: Thank you. You know I love reviews.  
**SailorLeia: **oo; - hides - xD Well, she _was_ an imperial, right? - checks other fanfics - I promised I'd have this chapter up today...! - is snappy -  
**jude firefly: **Sith Lord...ess - Lady - sympathetic? - snort - And thanks, I'm glad I'm not shabby at this suspense thing.  
**SuP3R G1R: **Haha, duh. LeiLei isn't as unemotional as she hopes.

**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN **

The ship rumbled, yet again. Bangs could be heard on the door, and storm troopers got ready their blasters, pointing it at the door, waiting for it to slide open - if not be broken down. A few more rather loud bangs, that now, when thought over, sounded suspiciously more like hacks than bangs, and then there was a small crack appearing in the metal. More appeared, and then the whole door seemed to miraculously shatter.

The man bending over Han with the needle was stunned speechless for a moment, with the needle still in Han's vein but no drugs and poison coursing through his blood. He momentarily seemed to regain consciousness, if you will, and turned back to his victim, but just as he as about to inject, his head and neck flew off of his shoulders at the twitch of a small, humming axe.

Han himself was stunned. He recognized the axe - he couldn't place the name due to all the events happening over a span of fifteen seconds, but he knew it was extremely powerful, employing an ultrasonic generator that can sever a human head at a mere twitch from the wielder: thus shown.

"See if they have anything valuable. If not, move to the next room." said a slickly commanding, accented, female voice. "We'll kill those here."

On cue, the same vibro axe - aha, that was the name - headed toward Hans neck, and he clenched his eyes and teeth, waiting for the blow that would end his life in a fraction of a second. Han wondered if it was true that you remained conscious for a few seconds after you were decapitated. He supposed he would find out.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a harsh, fierce voice spoke. "Solo?"

Han dared to open his eyes, and was at first terrorized to see one of the last Dashades in the galaxy standing over him, holding a deadly weapon. Then he recognized the voice and the face.

"Kajjaad?" he said, shocked and hopeful. The Dashade let out a monstrous laugh, his lamprey-like mouth emitting that deep, rough tone of his species.

"Solo! And I'm expecting this Wookie over here would be the great Chewbacca!" he asked, gesturing with claws. Han nodded, finding it hard to think of anything to say. He could only suppose that he had the best luck in the galaxy. The Dashade, Kajjaad, slid his ax along the metal that restricted Han, and Han sat up, rubbing his free wrists where they were rubbed sore.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you. That's twice I owe you."

"Solo, always trapped in a cell. How do you get to be hated by both the Republic and the Empire? I can't know whether you have the worst luck or the best luck."

Han just shrugged, exasperated, wondering at this himself, and stood up. The humanoid was about a head taller than Han, but Han had little time to properly thank the Dashade since Chewie had run up, pulling the Corellian into a bear hug.

"Solo?" said the first female voice, and Han nodded at the reptilian Falleen.

"Hello, Ixor." Solo said, acknowledging her once Chewie set him down.

"Why do we seem to follow you, Solo?"

Han shrugged, unable to give an answer.

"Come, Solo, Chewbacca, we shall join the others."

Han nodded. He wondered if he would have to be with these pirates for another three months, when a thought struck his head.

"Wait." he said, quickly, jogging out of the room, two confused pirates and his co-pilot coming after him.

"Solo, where are we going? There are strength in numbers, and our numbers are going the other way." said the Falleen calmly.

Han just waved his hand at her. "I'll explain; there's no time now." he said, rounding a corner then nearly falling back as he collided with someone.

* * *

Leia squeezed her eyes shut, ready to die any second, when she heard the door slide open and blaster fire. The Sith pinning her was only forced to deflect the blaster fire from coming at her, and she stood, intent on killing the intruders. Leia turned over to see who the intruders actually were. 

A Dug, a Noghri, and a Human had walked in, and were relentlessly firing at the Empress who, with her untrained Force skills, was having a hard time deflecting the accurate shocks. The Human leaned into the Noghri, who nodded and set something on his blaster. One more shot, while the Empress was deflecting two others from the Human and the Dug, hit Mara Jade somewhere on the head, causing her to collapse to the floor.

_Pirates_, thought the Princess, and started to get up and running toward one of the various side doors. She heard footsteps after her, and rushed through the door, scared out of her wits. She had no idea where she was going to run to; she couldn't hide on this ship forever, eventually, she would be found. She picked up a stray metal bar to her right, waiting just to the right of the door for whomever that was following her to walk through, searching. Eventually, the human did, and received the bar in his face, sending him backwards, unconscious. Leia bent over the man, stealing his blaster, then taking off in the other direction. She hit a button to open the door, heading into the corridors at a sprint. Her breathing became heavy and labored, but Leia did not allow herself to slow down. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, giving her a 'second wind', and the Princess willed herself to go faster.

Leia headed toward a section where the hall turned, and just as she was about to turn someone came from the other side, and she ran full into them. With a gasp of mingled surprise and pain, she fell back onto her backside, stopping herself just before her head thudded against the cold metal floor.

* * *

Han caught himself, pointing his blaster at the being in front of him, with Chewie, Ixor, and Kajjaad following his lead. Suddenly he dropped his blaster, peering at the woman curiously. Suddenly, he stuck it into its holster, and rushed to her side. 

"Leia?"

The woman glanced up, and looked shocked. "Han!" Han sighed with relief. At least she seemed to be all right. Of course, that was before the Senator Princess' eye filled up with tears. "I thought you were dead!" she said, her voice choked. By now, Han was back on his feet and tugging Leia to hers.

"Sorry to get your hopes up, Worship. Let's go." he said, smirking, and running off while doubling back the other way dragging Leia along. Chewie and the pirates followed, a bit confused but not too worried. They encountered a few storm troopers, but with two pirates, a Wookie, and an ex-smuggler, it wasn't too hard to leave six bodies behind. Han could distinctly hear crashes as the pirates rummaged through various rooms, looking for any valuable on the Imperial ship. They didn't have much luck: a credit here and there, some things of value in the officer's rooms... most of them stalked out, gathering around the Captain, Ixor, and her co-pilot, who was Kajjaad, reporting that this ship was dead and they may as well blow it up and leave with what they have. Ixor nodded, turning, and leading the way back to the docking bay.

"Wait! Cap'n!"

"Yes?" asked Ixor, turning, and raising her reptilian eyebrows at three incoming pirates - well, two, really, since one of them was slumped, barely conscious, over the Dug's shoulder.

"We got this lady. Empress 'erself. Pro'ly worth some kinda ransom."

Ixor took a step forward to the Noghri, placing her finger under the Mara Jade's chin, lifting her slumped head to examine her face. She was just beginning to stir.

"It's her, alright." Ixor said grimly, her intelligent voice in high contrast with the other's slur. A sound of disbelief could be heard, and Ixor looked around at Princess Leia, who looked like she couldn't believe her bad luck.

"I just got out of this mess!" she said, angrily.

"Hey! Hey - its 'at girl - she knocked out Jem 'ere!"

"Well, he was chasing me, did you expect me to just stand there?" Leia retorted angrily. The Dug drew his blaster on Leia, and a click was heard as Han whipped his own out of the holster, placing an arm protectively around Leia and drawing her back.

"Solo, Duotinid, put away your weapons." commanded Kajjaad harshly. The Dug grudgingly let down his own, and Han was contemplating for a second on whether he should shoot the piece of scum anyways before Chewie pushed Han's arm down.

"Back to the ship, mates. Throw Her Majesty into a cell. And a _good one_, I may add." Ixor said, turning, heading toward the boarding dock. They had very few obstacles, just a few clumsy storm troopers that they shot along the way. Soon enough, they were safely on the Ixor's ship and followed the Falleen into the cockpit with Kajjaad.


	8. Chapter VIII

**SaberGirls: **Thanks. And for your chapter six one... no, I am not that evil. Its actually impossible for me to make Han die. - lovingly strokes h. solo doll - If I assumed correctly that was what you meant. And no problem, I try to answer all reviews.  
**QueenOfAces: **Here's the next chapter! As for the H/L interaction, just read.  
**SailorLeia: **Haha, xD. I was just kidding. I wasn't scared - thank you!  
**jude firefly: **xD I love writing pirates. They're just fun.  
**From-Heaven2Earth: **Haha, well here's more! - gestures -  
**SUP3R G1R: **xD You got it wrong. _Han_ is the best. - loving stroke on solo doll -  
**Ann: **I updated soon! I think...!  
**Carrie49: **Whoaaa, thanks muchas. - hug -

**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Any way you can tow her, Ixor?" asked Han, gesturing to the _Millennium Falcon_ that was still latched onto the Imperial ship. Suddenly a thought struck him. "How in the hell of Corellia did you board? Weren't you caught in the tractor beam? ... How are you flying away?"

"The _Perfection_ is equipped with a rare antimagnetic resonance device. It exerts the exact force of any pull - magnetic - except in the opposite direction, leaving us to fly freely. Its quite handy." explained Ixor, closing in on the _Falcon_. Han whistled.

"I need one of those." he said, in awe. Ixor used the clamper on the back to latch onto Han's ship. The clamper was a device on the back of a good amount of pirate ships, where on the occasion there was a small enough ship with a big enough loot, so they could just pull it along to an area safer than open space.

"You two may leave now." said the Falleen, pressing some buttons on the NavaComputer. Han shrugged, walking out, toward a compartment. He turned a corner and, for the second time this... night? Day? What was it? Well, anyways, for the second time he crashed into someone - except it was less painful and force-inducing, having been done at a walk.

"Luke!" Han exclaimed incredulously.

"Han!" shouted a young voice. "I thought I sensed you - I mean, I couldn't be sure, it's been a while - "

Han laughed, interrupting the young Jedi. "Great to see ya! What in the blazes are you doing on a pirate ship?" he asked, all in smiles.

"Luke?" came Leia's voice from somewhere behind Han, and Han turned to see the Princess smiling broadly. "Luke!" she more or less screamed, lurching forward and squeezing her brother as tight as she can. Luke hugged back, laughing.

"Leia! I'm so relieved you're alright?"

"You knew I was in trouble?"

"How not? I tramped halfway around the galaxy after you, before some pirates attacked me and brought me onto this ship. Now you're here! ...With Han...!"

"You went quietly?" asked Han. "That's a surprise, knowing you."

"Likewise, Han, why are you so calm to be on a pirate ship? I'm surprised you're not fighting tooth and nail."

Han waved his hand, dismissively. "Old buddies." he smirked his lopsided grin, teasing. "You know how it is."

"I might have. Its just like you to be friends with... creatures like these."

"Shut up, kid, they're decent people. If they're not pillaging you."

Luke reverted back to the first subject. "I only went quietly because the Force told me to - " Han snorted, still not quite convinced of that 'hokey religion'. " - shut up, Han - I felt that this would bring me to my sister. I felt she was in danger several hours ago. But why is Han here?" he asked, quite interested in knowing how the pair ended up together again. Leia smiled, her eyes twinkling in happiness at the Corellian.

"Flyboy over here was taking me to Yavin, over to you. The Republic arranged it after the assassination attempt. It was quite a shock, to find the nerf-herder waiting on the landing platform with his pile of flying junk."

"You actually _agreed_?" Luke asked, amazed. That was nothing like the Han he knew.

"Hey, kid, I didn't know it was Her Highnessness that I would be escortin'. I was expecting some greasy old bald guy. It was easy money at the time, and I needed it desperate."

"As well as a few grammar lessons." teased Leia, Han grinned at her. Luke glanced between them, and grinned himself. They were behaving as if nothing ever happened between them.

"I'll, erm..." started Luke. "Go... check on Jade... make sure she's not... you know, escaping or anything..." Luke said, slowly walking away. What a bad liar. He obviously just wanted to leave the two alone together.

"How do you know about the Empress?" Han called after him.

"Han." Luke said, as if Han were stupid. Han rolled his eyes, turning away from the boy. Stupid Force. Han sighed, looking back at Leia, who was suddenly glaring at him. What was with this woman? Wasn't she overexalted in joy just a few seconds ago?

"What?" Han asked, and Leia just shook her head, going into a compartment and sitting on a bunk, crossing her arms and legs while looking moodily away. "What's with you?" asked Han, leaning against the doorframe of the quarters.

Leia looked as if she didn't want to tell him for a moment, then: "You died on me." she said, sullenly.

"What in stars' name are you talkin' about? I didn't die."

"_She_ told me you did. You and Chewie."

Han thought about this for a moment, then understood her reaction when he had bumped into her in the hallway.

"Oh, so you're mad at _me _about it?" Han asked, unable to keep sarcasm and mockery out of his voice. Leia just glared at him even more. That special glare that Han realized many must have cowered under. He himself was immune to it, never really caring about such things when he met her than getting used to it when he got to know her.

"Well, _now _I am, jerk." she said softly, still angry. Han sighed, then crossed the room, sitting next to her, allowing a good and stubborn twelve inches between their closest point.

"Highness, I personally don't know how that got to you. You hate me, remember?"

In response, Leia just shot him another look, muttering something, then standing up, apparently intent on crossing to the other side of the room and away from Solo. Han didn't let her, though. He grabbed her hand, and she turned around with her other hand flying through the air, automatically moving to slap him. Han caught Leia by the wrist, inches away from his cheek, smirking. A look of fury was on Leia's features, with a clenched, stubborn jaw and fiercely narrowed eyes. Han just ignored this, moving his hands to Leia's waist and pulling her towards him, while Leia's hands immediately went up to his neck and hair. He stooped, then kissed her, lightly at first, then more intense. Leia responded instantly, not really surprising Han, but making him smile as he kissed her.

There was a noise by the doorway, and the two broke apart, to see Luke there.

"I - " he stared. He had thought they would have gotten past this part by now. "Erm - yeah - er..." he snapped his fingers. "You know, I think the Jade is escaping again. I'd better go check up on her." he left, slightly in a hurry. Both Leia and Han laughed.

"Marry me." Han more or less commanded. Leia cocked her head and perked an eyebrow, her arms still wrapped around Han's neck.

"Hm... why?" she teased.

"Because, otherwise, I'll chain you to me and make you put on that slave costume that you wore at Jabba's."

Leia laughed, lightly. "_Don't_ remind me. But, otherwise, I like the first choice."

Han kissed her again, enthusiastically, before pulling away. "Will you wear the Jabba-slave-girl outfit anyways?" he asked, hopefully.

"Not a chance, flyboy."


	9. Chapter IX

**From-Heaven2Earth: **xDD Thanks. Sorry, but by the time I had got your review I had already written the chapter... perhaps I'll do the 'Luke sucks at lying' thing in another fanfic, perhaps.  
**SUP3R G1R: **Han Solo can be eighty and dying of emphesyma and he'd still be a hottie. xD  
**Mara look-a-like: **Thanks! And no, that wasn't the end. I assure, I will put 'THE END' when a story ends.

**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE**

They took the trip leisurely once they returned to the _Millenium Falcon_, without worry and everything seemingly righted once again. Chewie was happy because Han stopped drinking and wallowing in pity, and at a stop at his home planets, he met a rather attractive female Wookie. He gave her their comlink code, and continued onto Yavin with Han, Leia, Luke, and Mara Jade - who was still sulking sullenly in her cell, with frequent visits from Luke.

Leia woke up next to Han, guessing it was about an hour until they finally arrived at Yavin. She looked over at him, still sleeping, then wrapped her arm around his chest, kissing his bare shoulder. This woke him, and he blearily peered over at her, before smiling.

"Princess," he yawned. "I know you can't resist me, but I'm way too tired right now, maybe later..."

Leia hit him lightly on the shoulder - "You wish." - before climbing over him and pulling on one of her white dresses, starting to do up her hair. Han yawned again, stretching out on the bed.

"You're not going to put your hair in those ridiculous buns again?" he asked sleepily. Leia peered at him from the mirror.

"And what's wrong with my hair style?" she asked.

"To tell ya the truth, Worship, you're a lot hotter with your hair down."

Leia considered for a moment. If she listened to him, that would be giving in... so she decided to continue with her braiding anyway.

"I should have said I loved those pastry buns, shouldn't've I?" Han asked, grinning, pulling on a pair of slacks as he consented to wake up, too.

"Shut up. And yes, you should have." Leia said, lightly, smiling at him. Looking back, she realized how dull her life had been without Han.

"Here." Han suddenly said, reaching deep into one of his pockets. "I was gonna give this to you last night but... I suppose I got a bit distracted." he smirked at her while she rolled her eyes, finishing with one side of her hair and moving to the other. Han walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, as she complained playfully that he was making her screw up. He showed the thing that he had taken out of his pocket for her, and she stopped, breathless.

"Are you serious?"

"Would you think I would spend this much money on a joke, your Highness?" Han asked, mock-affronted. Leia laughed, taking the tiny box into her fingers, and flicking it open. It was one of those special diamonds that subtly changed color every time one looked at it. Leia smiled softly, peering up at the Corellian over her shoulder, who was looking completely nonchalant. She slipped the ring onto her finger, wrapping her arms slowly around Solo's neck, peering at the ring interestedly.

"You know, I think I'll marry you just for this ring. What do you think, nerf-herder?" she asked, grinning.

"Sounds fine to me. I was worried you'd be marrying me for something stupid."

"Like this ship?"

"Hey, I won't hold for you insultin' the _Falcon_, Princess. This girl and I have been together a long time." Leia just laughed at him, while Han checked the chrono on his wrist. "She just stopped, we'll get ready to land right now." he said, suddenly brisk, pulling a white shirt over his head and leaving Leia to follow him into the cockpit. Luke came in a moment later, glancing at Leia's hand and not at all surprised.

"Nice rock." he commented, grinning. Leia smiled back at him, once more examining her fingers.

"I know."

**EPILOGUE**

Upon the arrival at Yavin IV, the four of them were greeted with an enthusiasm that Han was not expecting - apparently, most of the Rogue squadron 'happened' to be on Yavin around the time, and after numerous slaps on the backs and reassurances that each and every one of them were rooting for him and Leia all along, Han felt obligated to tear himself the group.

Jade was led from the ship, squinting in the sunlight and seemingly annoyed by all the happiness. It was all Luke could do to keep Han from shooting the Empress, and Han tried to avoid Mara Jade's company at any chance, thinking that everyone would get a bit angry with him if he finally snapped and blasted the woman. Han and Leia held each other close, as if to make up for all the months lost between them. Luke and Chewie teased them constantly, but that just made them want each other more, until both were so overcome by their hormones that they had to find a private area as quick as possible. It had always made Chewie laugh, even if it made Luke a bit uncomfortable - it was his sister, after all.

The date for their wedding had been set for two months from now - a little hasty, and a little too slow for Han, but it was just enough time for Leia to plan it. It wasn't going to be huge, but getting married was the important thing, anyways.

The wedding day finally came, and Han was getting jittery, but he knew that was nowhere near what Leia felt. At least everything had gone according to plan, and even Han had to admit that Mara Jade has been becoming less sullen - a monster improvement. Han critically studied himself in the mirror, in his dark suit - he refused to look like Leia in white. In fact, he even tried to persuade his fiancée to get a dress of a different color, since she wasn't a 'pure' virgin anymore and she wore too much white anyways. His answer had been a dark glare from her, and a nudge from Luke. Luke didn't even have to send a message through the Force to tell Han that he shouldn't be annoying Leia right now, and Han grudgingly gave in.

Han had to admit that he looked gorgeous - as always, but even moreso today. Leia would die as soon as she came up that aisle, if he didn't first. He had no doubt in his mind that his bride could make the dark side of the universe light up brilliantly. But he always had that Solo-charm and cockiness to save face. No way was he going to let anyone know the Leia walking down that aisle could have any huge effect on him. Even if it did.

At least he knew that what he had been dreaming about over the past year - even if it did irritate him to be dreaming of those things at the time when he was supposed to hate Leia - was happening that day.

_Han Solo_ used to be Han Solo, owner of the fastest ship in the galaxy and damn hating it, he used to be a drunk, sullen - depressed, more like - a smart ass, and just some man getting drunk in his familiar seat in the familiar cantina on that cursed planet... _now_, however, he was getting married to the Princess, of which he spent countless days glaring at as he stared at the holo-screen, cursing his love for her, and now he was embracing it - in every way. He was now in the middle of everything, with the woman he so desperately loved and his best friend, her brother, able to spend every waking hour in happiness.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Mara look-a-like: See? - points -**

**Author's Note: **Well, that concludes the story. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, you guys really motivated me to update this thing pretty often. And who knows, I may have another fanfic on the way...


End file.
